Impotent Teamsters Unite
"What's up hot dog? "Impotent Teamsters Unite" is the 84th episode of Comedy Bang! Bang! (then Comedy Death-Ray Radio). Hosted by Scott Aukerman, it stars guests Tommy Malone (Eddie Pepitone), Harris Wittels, and Reggie Watts. "Impotent Teamsters Unite" was released on December 12, 2010. Official Earwolf page Earwolf Synopsis Get your Aukerman on this week on Comedy Bang Bang! Due to uproarious positive feedback, Harris Wittels joins the show to give listeners the gift of Harris’s Phone Corner! Fortunately for those who aren’t the biggest HPC fans, Reggie Watts decides to stick around and treat us to some questions about his romantic, psychedelic, and musical past. Reggie provides live music for the entire episode, and Teamster Tommy Malone makes his first appearance to talk about his sexual problems and adoration for Phish. Harris’s Phone Corner runs just long enough to allow time for What Am I Thinking? and the premiere of the Motorcycle Theme Song! Happy Holidays from all of us at Earwolf, and don’t forget to check out the multitude of stocking stuffers available in the Earwolf Store. Introduction Scott thanks Reggie for coming in to do the theme song and begins introducing Harris, Reggie hears Harris and Scott talking about Harris' Phone Corner and comes back to ask if he can stick around. It turns out Reggie thought it was Harris' Foam Corner, where Harris talks about foam. Harris asks Reggie about his first kiss, which leads Reggie to talk about a flexible toothpick he invented to be used when kissing, Scott describes his own invention, the Toothgernail, which is a toothpick fingernail that includes a mirror so you can see what you're doing. Impotent Teamsters Unite Tommy Malone is introduced he thanks Scott; Scott asks him to thank everyone else, so he thanks Reggie for the song and thanks Harris and engineer Doug even though he isn't sure what they do. He also thanks his mommy, his daddy and his sister who has a restraining order out on him. Tommy talks about being a Teamster and following Phish, Harris mentions he is also a Phish fan, and Scott tells him to shut up about Phish (which he would go on to do as a separate podcast, Analyze Phish). Tommy also mentions he is going to download Reggie's music to listen to at the docks. Harris's Foam Corner Reggie records the theme song for Harris's Phone Corner in this episode. Some examples of the foam from Harris's phone from this episode include: *"You know old wives' tales? Are the wives old or are the tales?" *"Wi-Fi? Because Fi" *"I'm not gay, but my asshole is." What Am I Thinking? Harris wins the first game as Scott hesitates. Reggie wins the second game, as Tommy says "mission control" slightly later. Reggie and Harris say "Wii Tennis" after controversy in an earlier round, when Reggie said "tennis" but meant "Wii Tennis." Plugs section Plugs Theme: "Want Somebody to Plug" by Watson Greg. Harris asks Scott if the Plugs section is genuinely a popular segment on the show or if it's some elaborate bit he is missing out on. Scott assures him it is a very popular segment. Music Reggie Watts performs some improvised songs live in the studio: *"Get Your Aukerman On" *"I Love Your Pants, Just The Way That They Are" *"I Got a Cookie Would You Like Some?" Recurring Jokes *'What's up, hot dog?': Final appearance as a catchphrase at the start of the episode. *'Thank you, Reggie Watts. . .' : Scott thanks Reggie for the theme tune. *'Motorcycle Theme': This is the first appearance of the motorcycle theme when a motorcycle goes by. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Musical Guests